PATR 2: A Girl of Two Worlds
by Emily642
Summary: Sequel to The Princess and the Racer. Claire is the glitch daughter of Princess Mia & Turbo. Despite being the princess, Claire is treated poorly by her peers because of her father's blood. However, Mia, protecting her daughter, has never told Claire about her father. So, when a distressing event causes Claire to run away, Claire is abo...*CANCELLED*
1. Prologue

**NFTA: Hello, welcome to my sequel to my WIR fan fiction: Princess and the Racer . To know what the characters are and what's going on, here's the first part: s/9340836/1/The-Princess-and-the-Racer**

**My last story didn't get much comments. And no comments=no story. So, if you want more of the story, please review to make sure I have readers. And plus, with college (and possibly a job) happening soon, I might not update often. I'll try my hardest to upgrade ASAP. Oh, a very important thing is so far: No WIR characters will be added in the story, so far. Except for a certain charter, whom I'll not mention here ;)**

**So, yeah. Thanks for reading, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Prologue

Princess Amelia woke up to a virtual ray of sunshine. But, a disturbing thought ruined the awakening. Was yesterday just a wonderful dream? She was too afraid to look. She was scared that the person next to her was Turbo, an arcade character that took over her virtual game on the Internet and forced her to marriage. Her last wedding night was hellish and right now, this peaceful scene is almost mirroring to what she experienced on the very early morning after. Turning around to see a creepy, skeleton-like man, sleeping next to her.

"Please, no," she prayed in her mind. She found her courage, exhaled, and turned around. She gasped, but then she smiled to what she saw. Instead of a skeleton, she saw a handsome, boy around her age, sleeping. She sighed, blissfully at her beloved Prince Nicholas and snuggled next to him. Their beautiful wedding was worth the wait, but what was more worth the wait was what happened after. Mia smiled at the thoughts of the wedding night. She wrapped her hand around her new husband's waist and played with his already-messy, blonde hair. The wedding night was nothing like the first one. There was no tears or lust or any screams of "Stop!" What happened last night was love. True love.

Mia stopped playing with Nicholas's hair and kissed him on the cheek. Nicholas groaned and slowly opened his green eyes.

"Sorry," giggled Mia. "Did I woke you up?" Nicholas looked down on his beautiful bride and gave her a tired smile.

"I already was awake," he smirked, stroking her back.

"Oh, were you now?" she joked. "What was I just doing now?"

"Hmph. Fine, I was asleep," he grinned. He moved her bangs from her forehead, and kissed her white forehead.

"Here we are," said Mia, softly. "We are finally married."

"Husband and wife," replied Nicholas, taking Mia's hand and kissing it.

"I was the only one who had faith in you, these last 5 months," said Mia, resting on his shoulder and playing with his fingers. "Everyone had thought Turbo secretly killed you. I just knew you were out there." She sighed. "I just can't believe you were right here, all this time." Nicholas looked at her, sadly and grabbed her face to make eye contact.

"Mia, listen to me." said Nicholas, seriously. "Do not feel bad at all. Your parents and I were a cursed, three-headed dragon under this castle. How would you have known about us?" Mia sighed and shrugged.

"Exactly," he smiled. "Don't you dare feel bad!" Nicholas took her hand and put it on his chest. "You had faith in me. You knew I'd come back for you. Your never-ending faith and love was all I needed."

"Did you remember me? At all?" asked Mia.

"Hardly. Everything that has happened these last 5 months are all blurry, anyway. And let's stop talking about this. " Nicholas grinned. "Turbo is gone. You are not married to that scum, anymore. We are finally together. That's all what matters." Mia smiled and hugged him.

"You're right," she whispered. "It's just me and you. And our, beautiful new life together."

* * *

A month later

"I have an appointment with the Royal Family," said a doctor to the guards, who are guarding the castle. The guards nodded and let the doctor go past the gates. The doctor knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the majordomo, Magnus opened it.

"Are you the doctor?" asked Magnus.

"Yes, sir. I'm here to see the eldest daughter of the King and Queen, aren't I?" he responded.

"Yes, Amelia is in her bed, " said Magnus, leading him in.

"Nicholas," groaned Mia, angrily. "I'm fine!"

"Mia," argued Nicholas. "Ever since the wedding, you've been throwing up, you've been dizzy, and you're always tired. Something's wrong with you."

"And you're always cranky," pitched in Lizzy, Mia's little sister. "And then you're crying. And then you're happy."

"I AM NOT MOODY!" cried Mia, exploding into tears.

"Lizzy, just leave," groaned the King.

"Fine," sighed Lizzy, leaving.

"What if players and users come in here?" sobbed Mia. "How embarrassing!"

"Relax," said the Queen. "The guards put up a Firewall."

The doctor and Magnus walked in the room.

"Your Majesties," bowed the doctor.

"Good afternoon," said the King.

"Your Highness," said the doctor, bowing to Mia.

"Hello!" perked up Mia, happily.

"Well, for being sick, someone's in a good mood," said the doctor.

"A second ago, she was crying," scoffed Nicholas. Mia gave him an annoyed look.

"So, okay, she's moody," wrote the doctor on a paper. "What else, Amelia?"

"Well…" thought Mia. "I'm throwing up after eating. I'm always peeing. I'm dizzy. And my body is always aching. And I don't know why." The doctor looked at the couple.

"Haven't you two just got married?" asked the doctor, starting to get a hint on what's going on.

"Yes," said Nicholas.

"My congratulations!" said the doctor. "Now, princess…" He whispered something to Mia's ear. She looked very shocked and embarrassed at the question, but with a sigh, she wrote down the answer on his paper.

"Hmmm…" smiled the doctor.

"What?" asked Mia, in concern. "Why are you smiling?"

"Magnus, could you get the princess 2 cups of water to drink and 2 bottles of alcohol?" asked the doctor. Magnus nodded and left the room.

"Your Highness, come with me," said the doctor. "I think I know what's going on."

A hour later

Everyone waited in the princess's chamber, in anticipation. The King and the Queen were whispering to each other, but every once in a while, smiled and giggled at Mia and Nicholas.

"I wish they would stop looking at us like that," whispered Nicholas, annoyingly.

"I don't care," said Mia, with her arms hugging her body. "I just wish he'd tell me what's going on." Instantly, the doctor walked in with a warm smile on his face.

"Well, what 's wrong with me?" asked Mia, sitting up on the corner of her bed.

"Nothing's wrong," said the doctor, kneeling before her. "Everything's wonderful."

"Then, why are you smiling at us like that?" asked Mia. The doctor gave her a stunned look.

"You don't know what's going on, do you?" asked the doctor.

"No, the programmers must haven't given us the knowledge," she shrugged.

"Amelia," grinned the doctor, taking her hands. "You're pregnant." Everyone gasped.

"Oh my stars!" cried the Queen, happily before the King and the Queen hugged, happily. Mia and Nicholas were on the other hand, shocked by the news.

"You mean…I have a baby, inside of me?" gasped Mia, stunned.

"Yes."

"We made a baby?" gasped Nicholas, pointing to the both of them.

"Wow," laughed Magnus. "I can see why you two have been so busy, lately." He ended it with giving Nicholas, huge pats on the shoulders.

"Wow…" said Mia. "But, we don't actually exist."

"Your Highness," said the doctor, "just because we are made by humans for the computer, it doesn't mean we can't produce."

"Wow…" gasped Mia, smiling. She looked at Nicholas. "We're going to be parents of a character." They both laughed in happiness and kissed, passionally.

"Hey, you two," teased the King. "This is how this character got in there."

"Father," yelled Mia, embarrassed and blushing. She turned to the doctor.

"So, that's why I have a glitching feeling in my body!" she cried to him. The doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"Wait…a glitching feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Ummm…yes…" chuckled Mia, nervously. "That is normal, right?"

The doctor suddenly looked concerned. "I have never heard about that," he said. Everyone froze.

"Doctor," whimpered Mia, wrapping her hands on her stomach. "Is our baby okay?"

"I think so…" said the doctor in a concerned voice.

"But, you just said that you never heard of that!" said Nicholas, angrily.

"Well," said the doctor. "With being virtual characters, I can imagine glitching as a process of the baby growing, as it tries to make the parts. And the test results were normal. But still, this is new to me. How about I come once a month, and check on you and the baby?"

"We'd love that," said Mia, looking at Nicholas.

* * *

That night

"Don't worry," said Nicholas, laying next to Mia on their bed. "I'm sure this is completely normal."

"I don't know," sighed Mia, rubbing her belly. "Something doesn't feel right. And it's not because I'm gassy or about to throw up."

Nicholas laughed and turned over.

"That's so cute," teased Nicholas, in a baby voice. "Your motherly instincts are kicking in, already." He bopped her on the nose.

"Hmmm," she chuckled and then sighed. "Maybe you're right." He then held her hand and kissed it.

"Our baby will be fine. Don't worry," smiled Nicholas. Mia smiled. With Nicholas, everything will be okay throughout these next few months and beyond. She's sure of it.


	2. Chapter 1: Not your Daughter

Chapter 1

**7 months later**

Mia, who's now the queen of her kingdom, was sleeping, finally very peacefully in her room with Nicholas. Yes, she had to get use to sleeping on her back and the pains on her legs and back, along with her nightly trips to the bathrooms. But, for the first time in months, she had a relaxing sleep. A little too _relaxing_. But then, she felt a huge shock throughout her body. She woke up to painful, tight feelings where her grown baby is. What made it worse is that her glitching, which she had as the baby grew, spun out of control. Her loud moaning of pain woke up Nicholas.

"Mia!" he gasped, noticing the glitching Mia is having.

"I think," she cried out, "…the…baby is…coming…"

* * *

The castle was in chaos as they helped Mia and her labor. Doctors from outside of the game scrambled to Mia's bedroom.

"Breathe, breathe…" whispered Mia's mother as Mia finished her contraction. "Good girl."

"Am I going to die?" cried Mia. Mia's mother, not knowing the answer, took her daughter's hand.

"You will be fine, your Majesty," said the lead doctor, wiping her Mia's sweaty face.

"Are you serious?" yelled Nicholas. "The glitching is everywhere. It could shock her!"

"Your Majesty, please remain calm. We're computer programs…" argued the doctor.

"But, has this happened before in a labor?" interrupted the new king.

"In a couple of cases, yes," said the doctor. "But, the scenario to the glitchings is…"

"Ah! I'm burning now!" gasped Mia, with the glitching getting worse. "I'm burning!"

"All of the men," said a nurse. "Leave immediately! This is going to be a private time now."

"No, I want to see the birth of my child!" argued Nicholas.

"I want my Nicholas to be here!" cried Mia, reaching her hand.

"Your Majesty, focus!" cried the lead doctor, pushing her hand down.

"Nicholas, please!" said Magnus, pushing him out of the room. Magnus closed the bedroom door.

"Your Majesty," said Magnus. "Wait in the servant's room. I'll update you." Nicholas sighed and listened to him.

"The baby is almost here," said the doctor. "You need to push when I tell you!" Mia nodded and spread her legs.

"For your information," said another doctor. "It's not you, who's glitching. It's your baby, who's glitching." Mia gasped in horror.

"My baby?! Is he o…?" she yelled out.

"PUSH!" Mia immediately snapped out of it and listened to the doctor. Mia didn't care if she was in great pain or glitching. She needs to bring her baby out.

"PUSH!" She grunted and grunted.

"I see the head!" gasped Lady Clarissa, her lady-in-waiting.

"Oh!" gasped Mia, in happiness.

"PUSH!" snapped the doctor. "FOCUS!" Mia tried her hardest now.

"IT'S ALMOST THERE! ITS NECK IS OUT!" Mia cried tears and sweat spilled out as she sacrificed her energy for her baby. She pushed all her might and her body forward. And then, all at once, all of the pain was gone. The baby was here. She pushed her head on the pillow and caught her breath. Suddenly, a loud army of gasps filled in the room right before the sweet baby's first cry.

"What?! What's wrong?!" gasped Mia.

* * *

Nicholas sat on a bed in the servants' room, having multiple thoughts in his head. What if Mia dies? Even worse, what if the baby dies? What if one of them gets crippled after the labor? Is it a boy or a girl? What does he or she look like? Will he or she be a good person? Nicholas sighed and rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Come on, Magnus…" he whispered. Right on cue, he heard the doorknob turned and lifted his head up. Magnus opened door, walking in with a very nervous look on his face.

"Well!" pleaded Nicholas. "What's going on?" Magnus sighed and smiled a little.

"Mia and her daughter are both doing good," he responded. A huge cheer by the servants and Mia's father was performed while Nicholas was beaming.

"A girl," Nicholas smiled, standing up. "I have a daughter."

"No, you don't…" Magnus frowned. Everyone stopped celebrating, in confusion.

"What do you mean?" chuckled Nicholas.

"I said, Mia and **her **daughter," he uttered with a sad look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" frowned Nicholas. Silence and anxiety filled the room as Magnus was thinking of how to say some shocking news.

"Magnus, spit it out!" commanded the ex-King.

"Nicholas is not the father of the girl!" choked out Magnus. Everyone gasped in horror. Nicholas walked to Magnus, furiously.

"…Are you saying…" he whispered, slowly. "_**He **_is the father?" he spitted out. Magnus took Nicholas's hands.

"Yes," he sighed. "Turbo is the father of the baby girl." Nicholas did nothing, but stared at Magnus for a moment. The only thing you could hear was the sweet cries of a little newborn from a distance. The King hastly walked out of the room to meet his first grandchild.

"How do you know that Turbo is the father?" growled Nicholas. "There must be a mistake."

"Who else do you know has yellow eyes and whitish-grey skin?" asked Magnus, confirming the answer. Nicholas, at once, broke from his grasp and screamed. He ran and punched a hole in the wall. The servants held him down to stop him from doing more harm.

* * *

Mia didn't even care what was going on in the other room. She was too busy, staring at her sleeping daughter, in shock.

"But, how can this be?" asked Mia's father. "Our game restarted when Turbo died."

"Yes," explained the doctor, "But, a mother's body naturally protects her baby. And unfortunately, that means resetting of games too."

"And our granddaughter," asked the Queen in a heartbroken torn, "is a glitch?"

"Sadly, yes. Because the father is from a 64-bit, arcade game and the mother is from a high-definition, 3D online game, her code couldn't handle it. And it's apparent that the girl only becomes 64-bit when she gets upset."

"Will this kill her?" asked the Queen.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. She'll be fine!" answered the doctor. The King and the Queen looked at their girls. Mia has not said a word ever since she found out that she was carrying Turbo's baby in the last 9 months and has done nothing, but looking at her precious daughter.

"Mia," asked the Queen, moving her dirty bangs from her daughter's exhausted face. "Are you okay?" The darling baby yawned in her mother's arms and stretched. Besides having her daddy's skin and eyes and additionally, his black hair and his little nose, the girl is a splitting image of her mother and she was very beautiful.

A huge smile appeared on the mother's face.

"Yes…" she answered, looking at the baby who is waking up. "…I don't care who the father of my girl is. All that matters is she's here and she, the most part, is healthy and fine." The King and the Queen smiled.

"We'll give you two, some alone time," whispered the King. They both left and the only people in the room were Mia and her baby.

The innocent baby opened her eyes and curiously looked at her gorgeous mother.

"Hello there," whispered Mia. "I'm your mother. And I've been waiting for you for 9 months. I'm overjoyed to finally meet you." Mia stroked her daughter's hand and the baby grabbed her fingers. Mia giggled.

"What a day, huh?" The baby yawned and battered her pretty, yellow eyes. "I take that as a 'You can say that, again.'." Mia gently carried the baby, a little higher and put her face near hers.

"I love you, regardless who your father is. And I promise you, he will love you, in return. He's a great person. He just needs to get used to your real father. And no matter what, glitch and all, we will get through this together."

The baby, understanding her mother's promise and love, smiled at her and Mia smiled and kissed her angel's cheek.


	3. Chapter 2: Claire

**Please review! I'm presuming hardly anyone is reading my story and I don't want to write this for nothing, but I don't want to stop either. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**16 years later (In game time)**

The castle was buzzing in the morning. Today was a very special day: It is the oldest child of Queen Amelia, Princess Claire's 16th birthday. That evening, there is going to be a royal ball to celebrate her. Therefore, the servants were up to begin the preparations.

"So, the cake-baking has begun," checked the majordomo and the Queen's godfather, Magnus, crossing things off his list, "The castle gates are close to the players. The windows are starting to get washed and the floors are being swept." Magnus moved onto the next option: "Wake up the royal family, especially Claire." Magnus sighed, blissfully. It seemed like yesterday Claire was born. A precious, little bundle, who's now a beautiful, if awkward and stubborn, young woman. But of course, then Mia and Nicholas had twins, Gabriel and Catherine, barely two years later. And then, four years later, another princess named Emily. Luckily for the servants who miss having a baby and are sick of teenagers, they still have Emily.

"Snap out of it, Magnus," he thought, transitioning his thoughts to the servants, nearby.

"Does anyone know if the Royal Family have been awaken?" he asked them.

"The King and Queen, Gabriel, Catherine, and Emily have been awaken," said Catherine's lady-in-waiting, Eleanor. "But, when I woke up Catherine and Claire, Claire was already up!" Magnus groaned.

"Don't tell me that she ran away," he scowled. "I know Mia hates balls, but she has to know better to not run away."

"Don't worry, Magnus," said a young voice. They turned around to see Catherine, who's mostly awake, but still has her eyes a little bit close. "She didn't run away. She accidentally woke me up. I asked Claire where she was going, and she said that she's feeding Cinnamon."

"Thank you, Catherine," sighed Magnus. "Do us a favor, and get your older sister. She needs to be fitted for her dress."

"Yes, Magnus," nodded Catherine.

* * *

"It's done," grinned Claire, finishing a drawing of her brown horse. She laughed and got off the hay she was laying on. "What do you think, girl?" Claire showed Cinnamon, a beautiful drawing of the horse that almost looks realistic. Cinnamon grinned and nuzzled her beloved owner's cheek.

"Awww," cooed Claire, petting her. "Thanks, girl." Claire sighed and looked at the drawing.

"Drawing is the only thing that I'm good at," said Claire, sadly. "Besides, taking care of horses." She stroked Cinnamon's nose as Cinnamon ate her breakfast. "And riding fast…_really fast_." Claire ended that with a smirk. Cinnamon stopped eating and gave Claire a huge annoyed look on her face.

"I always say that I'm sorry," joked Claire, messing Cinnamon's mane. "And I can't help it: Speed is just in my code. That's all. And you do get more carrots if I accidentally hurt you." Cinnamon gave her a "Fair enough" snout and continued eating.

"And of course," sighed Claire, sitting down, criss-crossed. "I'm best at being hated by everyone. Literally." Anger and hurt filled the princess's code. "I mean, it's not my fault that I have pixlexiea and I glitch when I get angry or sad! And this grey skin and yellow eyes!" Claire started to glitch more as her anger rose. "Why should I get treated differently? I'm sorry that I'm not pretty as Mother. Or Catherine or even, Emily! A 10-year old is prettier than me, for Mod's sake!" Cinnamon smiled and nuzzled at Claire, telling her it's okay. Claire smiled back, rubbing her horse's mane.

"This is why I don't want to go to the ball. This time, people outside of this kingdom are coming. I know it could be different, but there's a strong chance that more teenagers in my age will scoff at me and exclude me." Claire walked away from Cinnamon and leaned on the stable door, looking at the ginormous, open space that has not been explored by her.

"I seriously thought of running away today," thought Mia, out loud. "To get away from this stupid ball. I mean, yes I'm turning 16. But, stupidly enough, Gabriel, who's younger than me, is going to rule the kingdom when he's 21 and not me! Because they want a boy ruler for once. But, I have a feeling it's more than just that. So, what's the big deal about me if I'm not being a queen?" She looked at horse, who laid down. "And we would be outside of the gates, unaccompanied for once and we would explore the grand unknown." She kneeled down and pet the horse.

"Just you and me," she whispered, kissing her.

But, suddenly, there was screams of help nearby!

"What?" Claire got up. "What's going on?" She closed the stable door and ran to the elderly voice.


	4. Chapter 3: The Birthday Gift

**Oh, man! So sorry that I took a while to upload. My school semester is much busier than I thought and this was finally a time I can upload a chapter. Thanks for the patience and please, please REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Help! Someone, help! I can't get help!" cried an old lady. Claire ran to the garden and saw an old woman on the ground. She gasped.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Claire cried, kneeling down. "Here!" Claire started to lift the old woman until the woman cried, "My cane! Give me my cane!" Claire looked behind her and saw the cane.

"Oops. Sorry!" She hastily gave her the cane. The woman grabbed the cane and Claire for support. A few seconds later, the woman was up on her feet again.

"Thank you, my child," she cooed, stroking an inch of Claire's black, curly hair. "And my, what a pretty girl you are!" Claire blushed and grabbed the piece of hair.

"Me? Pretty?" she asked, in shocked. "No one has told me that. Everyone has called me….how did you get here?"

"I flew here, of course," the old woman laughed. Claire backed away, confused and suspicious of the lady.

"I think you should come with me," said Claire. "I think you're a little…huh?" A blue light around the old lady interrupted Claire. In front of Claire's very eyes, the old lady turned into a beautiful fairy. She was around Claire's age and actually looked a lot like her, except that she had dark skin and brown eyes to match.

"What?!" Claire cried, taken back. "You're…?"

"A fairy?" smirked the fairy.

"How? Why?" asked Claire, befuddled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hilda, your Highness," bowed the fairy. "I'm a fairy-in-training, so I have to practice my transformations and potions. This week's homework is to do a good deed."

"And you chose me?" asked Claire.

"No, just anyone who lives in the castle," smiled Hilda. "Who is pure of heart and spirit. Though, I was hoping for a royal."

"So…." fidgeted Claire, looking away. "The good deed? What is it?" Hilda raised her eyebrow.

"Not to be greedy or anything," assured Claire.

"Well," Hilda asked. "It is your 16th birthday, isn't it?" Claire nodded.

"And you don't think that you're beautiful?"

"Ummm…yeah!" frowned Claire, grabbing her dress. "Look at me! Gray skin, yellow eyes, tiny nose! And look at you: Pretty black hair, lovely skin and beautiful eyes with great fashion sense." Hilda smirked and grabbed Claire by the hand.

"Honey, look!" comforted Hilda. "Beauty is skin deep. It's in your heart that matters. And from what you've just showed me, you're generous, kind, compassionate, and very humble." Claire frowned.

"If only the people in my village can see that," she grumbled, looking away. Hilda sighed.

"You won't take this as an answer, will you?" Claire replied with a headshake.

"Ok, then," said Hilda, disappointed. "As a reward and birthday present, here is a potion that can change the way you look." Claire brightened up.

"So, it can change your skin and eyes…" Hilda poofed the bottle up.

"Aha!" cried Claire, swiping the potion, greedily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, sweetie!" Hilda grabbed the potion before Claire took a sip.

"Hey!" frowned Claire.

"You didn't let me finish," frowned Hilda., hushing her with a finger.

"Oh," said Claire, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. This potion only lasts for **one **day until that very midnight. And that's it."

"Midnight?!" snapped Claire. "Why, midnight?" Silence answered that question.

"Oh?" replied Hilda, noticing a dark side to Claire and hiding the potion. "I understand." She flapped her blue wings and turned around. "Well, if that's the way how you'll be and won't appreciate my gift to you, I must be on my way." Claire gasped.

"No!" Claire grabbed Hilda's hand. "Wait! Please!"

"Yes?" glared Hilda.

"I am so sorry!" whispered Claire. "I didn't mean to snap and be selfish." Hilda turned around and put her feet on the ground.

"Yes, I would like to take your beautiful birthday gift," corrected Claire, smiling. "Even if it is for a day. Thank you so much." Hilda smiled and gave the bottle to Claire.

"I'm a beginner, so I'm not strong enough to make permanent magic yet," explained Hilda.

"Ahhhh, gotcha now," nodded Claire.

"Remember, Claire," smiled Hilda. "The potion lasts until midnight for only one time. And use it, wisely!"

"Don't worry, Hilda," grinned Claire, looking at the potion. "I know when to use it." Claire looked at Hilda and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Claire?" interrupted a voice. Claire swung around to see her pretty, little sister.

"Claire, what are you doing over here?" frowned Catherine. "I've been looking all for you."

"Catherine!" smiled Claire, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll never believe what…" She turned around to see that Hilda has disappeared.

"Oh, ummm…nevermind," chuckled Claire.

"Magnus send me here to get you. You have your fitting for the ball tonight."

"Oh," groaned Claire.

"Come on," Catherine ordered. "They've been all waiting for you." Claire followed her sister, reading about the magical gift on the bottle and smiled.

"Thank you, Hilda," she thought, happily. "I can now fit in and be loved, for the first time in my life!"


	5. Chapter 4: The Doting Sister

**NFTA-I'm sorry for the lack or updates. My life is so busy right now with college that I hardly have time to do any chapters! Please keep up with the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Claire, there you are!" cried Lady Eleanor once Claire and Catherine stepped foot on the kitchen floor. She grabbed Claire's waist and started to lead her out. "It's time for…"

"Wait! Stop!" forced Claire, pulling away. "May I have my breakfast first?" Eleanor gasped, realizing her error and bowed.

"Yes, of course! My apologizes, your Highness!" said Eleanor. She hurried out of the kitchen. Claire groaned and rolled her eyes. One thing that she hated more than people and balls is dress fittings.

"Happy Birthday, Princess!" grinned the Cooker, holding Claire's breakfast. "I made your favorite breakfast: Toast and potato soup!" Claire, still disgruntled about tonight, smiled a little and bowed.

"Thank you. I love it," she said half-heartedly, but sincerely. Claire sat down and slowly ate her breakfast. She wanted to get tonight over with. She doesn't want to celebrate her 16th birthday with total strangers who will hate her. She wants just to be with her family, her horse, and drawing, where she can actually enjoy herself.

"Claire!" interrupted a little voice. Claire snapped out of it and saw her little sister, Emily, gleaming. Emily looks more like her father, Nicholas than her mother with his facial features and green eyes. But, she has Mia's brown, wavy hair with a blonde tint to it, and her aunt Elizabeth and grandmother's round face.

"Hey," muttered Claire, smiling a little and giving her a short hug.

"Happy Birthday!" grinned Emily, sitting next to her.

"Don't remind me," grumbled Claire, dipping her toast in the soup before taking a bite. Emily's happy grin faded as she sensed her sister's mood.

"Why are you so mad?" asked Emily.

"Because I don't want to have this stupid ball."

"Me too," Emily replied. Claire stopped eating and looked at her sister.

"You don't?" smirked Claire, surprised. "I thought every little girl wants to be at the royal ball with a fancy dress and meet her Prince Charming and dance off to 'happily ever after'."

"Nah, they're way too girly. I want to do what Father and Gabriel do. Like archery, jousting, and sword-fighting." Claire grinned.

"You're my type of friend," she smiled before sighing sadly and looking down. "I wish I had friends. No one likes me." Emily gasped in sadness.

"What? Why? You're the funnest, prettiest girl I know."

Claire looked at Lizzy, touched. "You think, I'm pretty?"

"Yeah. I mean your gray skin and yellow eyes are so pretty. And your glitching is so cool!" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"No, honest!" cried Emily.

"Well," Claire elbowed. "I think you're pretty too. I love the way how you look just like Father. And you have Mother's beautiful, brown hair." She played with her sister's hair, envious.

"Where did Mommy say that you got your black hair again?"

"From Father's mother. But, I think she's lying. I look nothing like him." Claire started to glitch a little, as she felt anger about her mother's lies. She rested her face on her hand. "I think she's lying about everything."

"Why don't you talk to Mommy, then?" asked Emily. Claire perked up and raised her face at the door.

"You know what?" beamed Claire with confidence. "I think, I will!" Claire marched out of the kitchen.

"Don't ruin your birthday!" cried out Emily, stealing her sister's breakfast.


	6. Chapter 5: The Dress Fitting

Chapter 5

Claire beamed with confidence and courage as she was going to ask her mother about the secrets that Queen Amelia was hiding from her.

"Mother," practiced Claire, forcefully. "As my birthday present, tell me the truth. Why I glitch, why Gabriel will be the King, instead of me…" But, her father distracted her from her thoughts as she accidentally bumped into him.

"Claire, there you are!" smiled Nicholas as he hugged his unbiological daughter. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Dad!" giggled Claire. Nicholas broke free from the hug, frowning at her.

"Claire, call me _Father_," he huffed. "You're in a medieval game. Act like one." Claire, hurt, scowled at Nicholas and walked away without looking at him. Claire knew he loved her, but however she has always sensed hatred and anger in him. It was times like this that the hatred and anger shined in.

"Claire, wait!" she heard him say.

"No! I know you hate me! Stop acting like you love me!" yelled Claire on the stairs, with tears in her eyes.

Magnus witnessed this and walked to an regretful Nicholas.

"Well, that was a great way to start a birthday," he smirked.

"I really do love her, Magnus," muttered Nicholas with his hands, rubbing his face and bangs of his blonde hair. "It's just that…when Claire says modern language like that, it makes me think of…you know who and how he's from a 80s game." Magnus sighed and put his hand on Nicholas's shoulder.

"You need to know that that's a part of Claire," he comforted. "It's in her code." Nicholas crossed him arms.

"I'm trying," sighed Nicholas. "And it's been now 16 years." Nicholas turned at Magnus. "There's just so much Turbo in her. Her face, her temper…"

"How she's always determined to get what she wants," Magnus finishes, worried.

* * *

"And another thing, Mother," practiced Claire, wiping her eyes. "Why does Father hate me so much? He gets angry with me for no reason, whatsoever! And I demand that you tell me all…"

"Are you okay, Claire?" asked Lady Eleanor, behind her. Claire turned to her lady-in-waiting and sighed.

"Daddy issues," grumbled Claire, folding her arms. Eleanor quickly hugged Claire. These problems were a normal thing, sadly.

"Come," lead Eleanor. "Your mother's been waiting a half and hour for you!"

"Good, I was looking for her."

Claire was taken to her large bedroom and the first person who she saw was her mother. Mia, now programmed to be 35 years old, has turn into a mature, graceful, confident, and wiser woman. But, her beauty was still untarnished. Her long, wavy brown hair was now up to her shoulders. Her face has become longer with her cheekbones a tiny bit more visible. Her body has also become a little bigger after sporting a petite, fragile body in her teens.

Mia, though impatient, smiled at her daughter, warmly.

"Happy Birthday, my love," hugged Mia in a tight embrace. "Where were you?"

"I was feeding Cinnamon and eating breakfast," answered Claire. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," forgave Mia, taking her hands. "Come on!" Also in her room was Catherine, her other lady-in-waiting, Beatrice and some tailors. But, the thing that caught Claire's eye was the beautiful purple and yellow ball gown that was made for her. Claire walked pass the "Happy Birthdays" from the servants, and to the dress.

"This is for me?!" she grinned, touching the floral purple fabric.

"Yes," happily replied Mia. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" squealed Claire. "Thank you to whoever made it."

"It's our pleasure, your Highness," bowed the lead tailor. "Now, come. Let's try it on." Claire snapped out of her gaze and gasped.

"Yes! Let's trying it on, shall we?" she beamed. As Lady Beatrix walked over to stripped Claire out of her red dress, Claire remembered something: The potion!

"Wait, hang on!" halted Claire. Claire dived to her bed, put the potion out of her pocket, and threw it under the bed.

"Kay, ready!" she sat up.

* * *

Claire couldn't stop admiring herself at the mirror with her ballgown on.

"The purple dress almost fits like a glove on her, your Majesty," said the tailor to Mia, grabbing the buttons. "We need to tighten it up and it'll be good."

"Do what you must," nodded Mia.

"Now, Claire," asked Eleanor, grabbing Claire's wavy hair. "I'm thinking of a long braid to show off that gorgeous face." Claire smirked at the comment, thinking that Eleanor is lying.

"Oh, well," interrupted Beatrix, taking the hair away from Eleanor. "I' m thinking of a fancy bun. Braids are too casual for a princess at her ball."

"Can she do a braid?" pitched in Catherine. "I was hoping to have a bun for tonight."

"Catherine," frowned Mia. "It's _her_ ball! She can do a bun if she wants to."

"Actually, Mother. I want to do a braid," smiled Claire. "I like braids much better." Eleanor smiled, happily.

"You almost just like Mother in that dress," complimented Catherine. "Without the skin and eyes."

"Now, was that necessary?" condemned Mia, pointing at Catherine to leave.

"I didn't mean it like that," smirked Catherine, leaving.

"No, actually. That reminds me…" said Claire, looking serious.

"What?" asked Mia, sensing the question. "What is it?" Claire sighed, nervous.

"Tell me the truth: Why don't I look like Father?" Mia widened her eyes, in anxiety. Her servants stared at the queen with "Well, how will you answer that?" looks on their faces. Mia knew that day would come. But, she can't tell her daughter the truth. It'll break her heart.

"Claire, I promise you," she finally answered, calmly. "You look just like your father."

"Oh yeah?" Claire glared. "Where's my beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Claire, just because you don't have those…"

"Mom, I'm a freak!" Claire pointed at her face.

"No, you're not." Mia put her daughter's hands down and held them, gently.

"Then, why don't I look anything like my sisters and brothers? They're beautiful and normal!" Claire cried, starting to glitch.

"Claire, you're glitching…" argued Mia, letting her hands go.

"Why didn't you find someone like…a fairy to cure me from my pixielia?"

Mia sighed with relief. Finally, an honest answer.

"Truth be told, we did try to look for a fairy. But, we couldn't find one. As you grew up, we realized the way how you look makes you special and unique. We don't want to take that uniqueness away from you." Claire stopped her glitching and looked at her mother, listening.

"The way how you look because of your disease is more important than you think it is," Mia smiled, putting her fingers under Claire's chin.

"Really, why?" asked Claire, excitedly. Mia stopped in her tracks and looked down. How can she answer that?

"I'll tell you when you're older." Claire widened her eyes in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" she pouted. "You can tell me."

"Can we do this tomorrow?" lied Mia, not wanting to answer at all.

"AHA!" whooped Claire, pointing at Mia. "You _are_ hiding stuff from me!"

"Claire, don't…" Mia calmly stopped her.

"My pixileia, why Gabriel is going to be the King, why _Dad _hates me," spitted out Claire, glitching very badly now. "You're hiding a lot, I know you are! Tell me everything _now_!"

"Claire, don't ruin your day!" yelled Mia.

"My day?!" screamed Claire. "I never asked for this. I hate these events, you know that! Everyone will call me a freak as usual. I'm ruining_ your_ day!" Mia froze, not knowing what to say.

"Your Highness, stay still!" pleaded a tailor, appalled at the behavior.

"Keep your dress!" barked Claire. Immediately, she glitched out of the purple dress and back to her old dress.

"I'm not going to the blasted ball!" she called out to everyone. Claire storms out, slamming the door in anger. Silence takes over the room as the servants look at the door, in shock of what just happened. Mia, trying not to cry, grabs her hand.

"Ok, I'll tell you something," Mia says, out loud as if Claire was in the room. "You get your temper…from your father."


	7. Chapter 6: Claire's Life

**NFTA-Thank all of you for the patience! I was so busy with school that I did not find any time to do this fan fiction. It's break now, so I can do a couple of more chapters until I start a winter class in January. I also may make some changes, such as the villain. I don't know yet.**

**Also, this is a short chapter because I don't know how to do the next chapter. That'll come ASAP. Thanks for the patience and please RESPOND.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Mia, distressed, went to her chamber to try to comfort herself. She sat down on her bed and sighed. She might be an embarrassed queen, but she was mostly a heartbroken mother. Mia hates that her daughter has this life that she has. For example, looking like the way she does with her gray skin and yellow eyes. She would have looked like a skeleton if she resembled any more of her unsightly father than her pleasant-looking mother. People judge her because they think of her father when they see her. And like how Claire glitches uncontrollably because Turbo was from a retro, arcade game and her code can't take that in. And most of all, how Claire feels about herself. She feels hated, shunned, unloved, and ugly. And Mia can't tell her the truth because Claire will feel worse about herself. If everything she thinks of herself is terrible, wait until she finds out about her barbaric father.

The chamber door interrupted her thoughts. Nicholas slammed the door, feeling the same way his queen is. Embarrassed, but sad.

"Did you hear what just happened?" asked Mia, knowing what the answer was.

"Everyone did," grunted Nicholas, looking down with his hands on his hips.

"Everyone?" groaned Mia.

"Everyone!" muttered Nicholas, shaking his hand.

Mia sighed in frustration as Nicholas sat down with her.

"Darling, I think we need to tell Claire the truth," asserted Nicholas, rubbing her back.

"No," argued Mia, "I don't want to tell her about Turbo…"

"Mia, she'll find out sooner and later," argued Nicholas, "And after what just happened, she can't wait another day. She's 16 now. She'll understand the truth."

"But, it'll make her feel worse about herself!" insisted Mia. "That her real father was a monster and _how _she got here!"

"We will not tell her that," insisted Nicholas, "But she'll know everything about herself and how it explains everything about herself. I think she'll feel worse about us, lying to her about her life than knowing about her dead father."

"You're right," Mia decided. "Tomorrow, after the ball when she calms down, we'll tell her after lunch. But, to know that she was born to _him_. Being unexpected, thinking she was our kid before she was born, conceived in…"

"Mia, she'll know the truth," snapped Nicholas, "That's what she wants. Better than nothing. Everything will be explained to her."

"Besides, she wants the truth," established Mia, shooing her second thoughts, "She'll get it."

"Exactly," agreed Nicholas, kissing Mia. "We're doing the right thing."


	8. Chapter 7: Of Mice and Men

Chapter 7

Mia's little brother, Gabriel, just hearing the fight, went off to search for his sister in their home. Even though Claire pushes people away after arguments, Nicholas always wants to comfort her. This argument sounded very serious, so he knows that something alarming has to be up. Gabriel was a split image of his father, but with his mother's eyes and nose. His hair is also blonde, but it's darker and wavy like his mother's.

"Claire!" called Gabriel, walking down the hall downstairs. "Where are you? I want to talk." No response. "Come on, you're not in your room. And I need to get ready…"

"It's unfair!" he heard his older sister in a hushed voice, in the closet behind him. Gabriel gently opened the door to see his sister on the floor, talking to mice.

"Why do _Mom _and _Dad _always lie to me?" grumbled Claire, petting the dirty, white mice. "Technically, I'm not the one who starts these scenes. My parents bring it upon themselves."

"Actually, you do," indicated Gabriel. Claire pouted at her concerned brother.

"Then, why are you the heir to the throne, and not me?" hissed Claire. Gabriel sighed and sat down.

"We've been over this," he comforted, "They hadn't have a king descendant for a long time." Claire rolled her eyes and continued to stroke the mice.

"Our great-grandmother, grandmother…" listed Nicholas.

"But, we're in a game!" argued Claire, sitting up. "They didn't exist! Why would it matter?"

"We have a life, too," smirked Gabriel.

"There you are, Claire," said Mia, kneeling down. Nicholas got in all fours as Claire groaned.

"I don't want you here," she griped.

"Gabriel, get ready for the ball," instructed Mia. "We need to speak to your sister alone." Gabriel walked out. Nicholas closed the door. Mia sat down and looked blissfully at the mice.

"You know, these mice were my friends too when I needed to hide," smiled Mia.

"Really?" smirked Claire.

"Yes," smiled Mia. "Snow, Daisy, Ivory, Cloud, and Snow the Second." Claire noticed how attentive the mice were to Mia, who was petting Snow the Second.

"I still visit them, sometimes," smiled Mia. Mia squeaked at the mice. As if they could understand her, the mice squeaked back and ran back to their hole.

"How did you?!" gasped Claire.

"I was programmed to be a princess, dear," winked Mia. "Looks like you got my talent of animals." Claire smirked.

"Okay, Claire…" said Mia in a serious tone. She looked at her husband.

"Gone on," said Nicholas, taking her hand over her shoulder. She sighed, and looked at her attentive daughter.

"We have been hiding a lot of things from you," confessed Mia. "You're old now to understand the truth." Instead of gloating, Claire sat there, listening to her mother.

"We'll tell you everything, tomorrow," issued Mia. "When the ball is over and when you're less distracted. Deal?" Claire immediately shook her hand.

"Deal!" she said, happily. Mia and Nicholas pulled her in for a hug.

"There we go," exclaimed Nicholas.

"That's all what I want for my birthday," smiled Claire, "not some fancy, schamecy ball."

"You'll still have to go," ordered Mia, sternly. Claire sighed.

"Fine."

"It's tradition, Claire," acknowledged Nicholas. "Plus, everyone is on their way. Do it for them." Claire half-heartedly nodded.

"Come, you need to get ready," dictated Mia, pulling her daughter up. "The ball is 3 hours away."


	9. Chapter 8: Getting Ready

**NFTA-Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Your grandparents and your aunt, Elizabeth send you love, Claire," read Mia, holding a letter as she walked into Claire's room. "They apologize that they can't come to the ball."

"Mother, it's okay," insisted Claire. "Aunt Elizabeth is about to have her second baby. Of course, she can't come. Besides, Roland is too young for a ball. And I understand that Grandmother needs proper health treatment at Aunt Elizabeth's and Grandfather needs to stay with her." Mia moved her blue eyes from the letter to her daughter and gasped.

"Oh, Claire!" she marveled with her hands clasped on her lips. "You look beautiful!" Claire smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. Claire did look beautiful. Her purple and yellow dress now fits because of the adjustments and it shows off her hourglass perfectly. Her curly black hair is put together with a long braid. She also had beautiful makeup on her face, with red rose lipstick and light rose blush on her cheeks.

"Close your eyes, your Highness," ordered Lady Marie, Catherine's lady-in-waiting, holding blue eye shadow. Claire winced a tiny bit as she felt the tickling of the sponge on her lids.

"It glitters, too! To bring out your beautiful yellow eyes!" exclaimed Marie, happily.

"Great. To bring out my freakish, yellow eyes," growled Claire in her mind. But, Claire knows that she can't be mad at anyone. They're trying their hardest to help her.

"Okay, here comes the mascara. Open your eyes, princess," dictated Marie. Claire fluttered her eyes open and froze as Marie brushed her eyelashes.

"It's like getting ready for a wedding," smirked Lady Beatrix.

"Hopefully, if you meet someone special tonight, it won't be long," giggled Mia.

"But, you knew 'Father' for 2 years," said Claire, trying to stand still. "It could take me and my husband a while, too."

"And maybe, it will," smiled Mia.

"Okay, my lady," said Lady Marie, putting the brush down. "You are now ready for the ball!" Claire looked at herself at the mirror, and was taken aback. Her eyes looked beautiful! The sparkles of the shadow looked great on her gray skin and her lashes were now long and attractive.

"Wow," smiled Claire. "I look…beautiful!"

"And you always have, dear!" Mia wrapped her hands on Claire's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Your Majesty," reported Magnus after a knock on the door, "the guests are starting to arrive." He turned to Claire.

"You look so beautiful, darling!" bowed Magnus, who blew his great-goddaughter a kiss before leaving. Claire giggled and waved to him.

"Well, that's our cue to leave," stated Mia. After a nod, all of the servants exited the room to their proper spots at the ball.

"See you down there!" departed Mia, kissing Claire on the cheek before closing the door.

Claire is now all by herself. She sighed and sat on her purple canopy bed.

"Ok," instructed Claire to herself. "Just get through this ball. Don't mess up. Relax." She took a breath in and out. "And tomorrow, you'll get some answers. " Claire opened her eyes and saw herself in the mirror. As she walked over, dread immediately took over.

"I look beautiful…to me and Mother and the servants," she muttered, sadly. "What do I look like to strangers?" Claire gasped. Hilda's birthday present! Claire carefully crawled under her bed to retrieve the potion.

"Aha!" she cried, grabbing the jar. Claire popped down to her bed and studied the jar.

"It ends at midnight," whispered Claire, thoughtfully. "Only used for an emergency."

"_Beauty is skin deep_," reminded Hilda's words, repeating in Claire's head. "_It's in your heart that matters."_

"Nope! This is an emergency!" decided Claire. Without skipping a beat, she opened the jar and chugged the potion down.


	10. UPDATE

Im really sorry, but I'm canceling the rest of the story. Not only is no one reading it, but I literally don't have the time to write the story. I have school, a internship and a musical right now, and then another internship and a class this summer. I have no energy to do so and this will take me a long to finish. I'm sorry to the few who are reading it.

When I have the time, I'll do a summary of the whole story to tell y'all how it ends. I'm so sorry guys


End file.
